


Lavender Outbound

by tvshowfanficwriter17



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, References to Line of Duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanficwriter17/pseuds/tvshowfanficwriter17
Summary: "ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."





	Lavender Outbound

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone, it's Fearless back with another fic! I have missed writing so I thought I would work on an idea I have had for a while. I hope you guys like this! Feedback would be lovely <3
> 
>  
> 
> Love, Fearless  
> (dedicated to the lovely ladies in the Soft Keeley is a Gift gc)

“Lavender on the move” the voice faded out on the radio. The car door slams and the Home Secretary is seated comfortably in the back of the sleek black BMW.

The buildings of London swept past quickly and before she knew it, she was home again. Months away from her flat had unsettled her, she missed her large kitchen and her study. She hated the safe house where she had been staying after the second assassination attempt.

The public had been told that she had died for her own safety but it was later revealed that she had survived. David had kept his job as a PPO. His and Julia’s relationship had not been revealed to anyone. David had been told that Julia was injured and that she was moved somewhere safe. He was not allowed to visit her but she did write him letters.

They had missed each other a lot and they both realised that they were in love. The chemistry between them was undeniable. Their reunion was slightly clumsy. David didn’t know what to say and Julia just wanted to be in her own bed.

Her first day back at work was slow as she was getting back into a routine with new staff and new proposals to study.

David had a meeting with his boss to discuss some of the new policies regarding the safety of Julia. Another PPO had been assigned while he was away for two hours. Anti-Corruption had been investigating the web of lies coming from the police who had tried to set David up. He had become quite close to Detective Sergeant Steve Arnott. Steve had always believed David and helped prove his innocence.

After the investigation was complete, Steve and David had remained friends. David knew he could rely on Steve for support and they bonded over many things.

\------------------

She threw her keys on the sideboard and kicked her heels off. Her bags had been brought in by David once he had checked the spacious flat. The car had left outside and Julia had changed into something more comfortable. She had replaced her blouse and trousers with leggings, fluffy socks and an oversized jumper.

David remained in his suit but removed his tie, blazer and shoes. He was making dinner while Julia began looking at some notes. Julia knew this was overwhelmingly domestic and they hadn’t really spoken about what had happened.

“David, we need to talk properly about what happened.” She glances into the kitchen as he turns around with two plates in hand. He walks into the living room and places them on the coffee table.

“I know we do. It was extremely difficult for me without you here. I was investigated by AC-12, as they had received reports that I had been planning to assassinate you and DS Steve Arnott, an officer at AC-12 believed me and proved that there was no evidence linking to me to the conspiracy against you. I would have replied to your letters but I wasn’t allowed to in-case someone intercepted them. I know you had to use a fake name but I knew it was you, I could tell from the handwriting. But this attempt on your life and the separation for months made me realise something, Julia... It made me realise that I am in love with you and that I would do anything to protect you.”

Julia looks up at him and smiles “I knew that you wouldn’t be allowed to write back but I had to keep you updated on what was happening on my end. All the emotions I felt, I knew you would feel the same. The distance was the hardest part as we could not comfort each other. I also realised something, that I am in love with you too, but this is going to be even harder than before. There will be more eyes on us in public and even here especially if you are off duty one day or something happens. We will have to be extremely cautious.”

He smiles, “I am risking everything for you, my career, my life and most importantly I am doing this because I am so happy with you and I would do anything for you. You are my lifeline, my fearless leader and most importantly, the love of my life.”

She stands up and immediately kisses him slowly, she doesn’t let the passion take over, right now soft and sweet is all she wants. She has missed him more than words can describe and she is so grateful for his presence in her perplexing lifestyle.

They sit and eat their dinner together cuddled up just happy to be in each others presence after 6 months apart. Julia left the files on the table, untouched, she didn’t care for work. She was back in bliss and she did not want to miss a second of it.


End file.
